


All this is love

by Katarik



Series: Kali-verse [4]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Tim wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All this is love

Tim will never tire of listening for that particular quality of breathlessness in Dick's voice, the tone that means he is too eager, too hard, to remember that he is trapped.

He has made Dick come several thousand times by now, and the taste of him -- the feel, sticky and wet and warm, and Tim does not actually want to associate Dick's orgasm with the feel of blood spurting over his hand -- is still only familiar enough to be wonderful.

The twitch and tense of his muscles as he writhes still beautiful beyond anything Tim has ever seen.

He rests his head on Dick's chest, licking idly at the reddened nipple under his mouth, and listens to Dick try and fail to control his breathing.

His voice is hoarse when he says, "Kali," and even now it's rare enough for Dick to call him by name -- someday, he hopes, Dick will call him Tim -- that Tim sits up, resting his hand on Dick's sweat-dampened hair.

"Yes?"

"Kali, I've been here for -- God, I don't even know how long, I -- "

It is nothing Dick has not said before, down to the way his voice breaks when he pleads, "Just... why won't you kill me already?"

Tim does not reply, watching the blood beat in Dick's pale temples, and Dick closes his eyes and shudders when Tim licks him there.

"I love you," Tim murmurs, pressing his mouth to Dick's sweaty forehead, brushing a kiss over each trembling eyelid. "I love you," he says again, lips brushing Dick's swollen mouth as he brings his hands up.

The sound of Dick's neck breaking is loud enough that it covers and hides Tim's exhale.

Kali crouches over the corpse and wonders when Shiva will come home.


End file.
